Tendre fragile
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: séquelle de "sauver par un "ami"" cette fois-ci vu par Heero tout aussi guimauve que l'autre si ce n'est plus


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit baka (bientôt  folle dingue si mes muse continue a s'acharner sur moi T_T)

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com [si vous pouvez me joindre a aucune des deux c que j'aurais succomber a mes deux bestiole T_T)

Source : GW veux même po savoir ce que se serait avec d'autre

Genre : Vous prenez de la guimauve vous la mettez dans le four jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien dégoulinante vous rajouter un zeste de yaoi une pincé de 1x2 quelques paillette de poème avec po toujours des rimes et voilà 

Muse : la seul qui me fait des guimauves de ce genre c Keimei quoique Shinny en a fait a un moment mais jamais énorme comme là. 

Disclamers : veux même po imaginez le résultat s'il était  a moi

Note : ceux qui n'aime po la guimauve les fleur bleu les gentil  zoziaux qui chante sur les branche par un beau soleil de … je m'éarg en gros ceux qu'aime po le shounen ai fuyer le plus vite possible de cette fic

Note : petit mot pour celle qui me corrige ^^ g nommé Kymoon et Shin ^^ pour Shin c la première fois donc gros mici ^^ et pour Kymoon aussi pasque po de jalouse ^^

Tendre fragile

Si fragile

Si étrangement fragile

Tu m'apparais comme un ange

Une créature magnifique

Dont la beauté égale la douceur

Une créature de conte

Qui chaque jour me transporte

Dans un monde de tendresse

Dans un monde qui ne m'avait jamais vu avant 

De puis ce jour 

Où je l'ai serré pour la première fois 

Depuis ce jour

Où il a montré son vrai visage

Je me suis perdu dans son monde

Un monde où la douceur est primordiale

Un monde où la rapidité et la brutalité

N'entraînent que la tristesse et la peur

Dans cet endroit tout de gentillesse

J'ai ressenti mon cœur se réchauffer 

Retrouver ce goût d'enfance qu'il avait perdu 

Mon cœur si froid

À peine réchauffé par la présence de mes amis

Devient un soleil brûlant chaque fois que tu m'y emmènes 

Dans ce monde si beau

Si doux

Si étonnamment doux 

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit

De ressentir cette chaleur

Alors que je suis responsable de tant de meurtres 

Mais je veux encore la sentir

Chaque jour

Quand tu viens dans mes bras

Chaque nuit

Quand tu viens me rejoindre après un cauchemar

Et que dans le creux de mon épaule

Tu viens te rendormir

Oubliant ton mauvais rêve

Ton odeur fruitée

Me rappelant dans les bras de Morphée

Jamais je ne voudrais quitter ce monde

Je veux que toujours il m'accompagne

Dans mon cœur 

Dans mon âme

Mais toi le sais-tu ?

Sais-tu que c'est ta fragilité

Qui a ramené dans mon cœur

Cette pointe de douceur

Et qui l'a agrandie

Par chacun de tes regards

Par chacun de tes sourires

À jamais je veux te garder

Toujours avec cette fragilité

Je ne veux pas de ces masques 

Qui te cachent à mes regards

Un rire n'est clair et joyeux

Que lorsqu'il est sincère

Je n'ai entendu le tien qu'une fois

Une seule si courte fois

Un son de cristal

Une goutte d'eau tombant sur du fin métal

Si pur qu'il en était magique

Je veux le réentendre

Et sentir à nouveau

Cette chaleur en moi

Qui lentement me prenait

Me réchauffait et m'enivrait

Trois jours que tu as disparu

Trois jours que je ne ressens plus dans mon cœur

Cette brûlante douceur 

Elle me manque

Ta présence et ta si étrange fragilité

Me manquent 

Je sais ce que j'ai

Mais te blesser pour un baiser

Cela m'est impossible

Ou alors je ne pourrais vivre

Alors j'attends

Que tu reviennes

Et qu'à nouveau tu me transportes

Dans ce monde que j'aime tant

Ton monde

§§§

Dans une chambre, un jeune homme était accoudé une fenêtre. Le temps était gris. Presque pluvieux. Il avait le regard terne. Comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de vital. Trois autres garçons étaient venus le voir. Mais aucun n'avait pu découvrir la raison de ce changement. Comment un soldat déterminé à tout pour vaincre avait pu être remplacé par un adolescent pour qui rien ne comptait ? 

Aucun d'eux ne savait que le clown qu'ils connaissaient sous le surnom de Shinigami venait le rejoindre chaque jour. Qu'il se blottissait dans ses bras et devenait Duo. 

Pas un clown, pas non plus un dieu. 

Juste Duo. 

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis regarda les premières gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur la vitre. Suivies par des milliers d'autres. Le soleil se couchait lentement dans ce paysage gris. Apportant des couleurs de rouge flamboyant dans le ciel. Traînées d'or vermeil qui bleuirent. Qui passèrent par tous les violets possibles. Sans avoir la couleur que le jeune homme aimait tant. Cette teinte qui n'existait que dans des yeux remplis de tendresse.

-HEERO ! LE DINER EST PRET !!!!!!!

Une tendresse qu'il savait être le seul à connaître. Le seul à pouvoir regarder. Le seul à voir cette fragilité.

-HEERO ! C'EST PR…. DUO !!!!!!!!!!!

Duo ?

Le jeune homme se décolla de la vision déprimante pour descendre. Il dut faire appel à des trésors de volonté pour ne pas se mettre à courir. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. 

En bas, Heero découvrit l'Américain, trempé jusqu'aux os, une manche imbibée de sang, son éternel masque sur le visage. Masque dont il était le seul à connaître l'existence.

Quatre avait commencé sa série de réprimandes sous l'oreille distraite du principal concerné. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'Arabe parla de soigner son poignet cassé que Duo réagit. Il hurla haut et fort qu'il n'avait rien, même si sa blessure était plus que visible. Heero était toujours surpris de le voir si extraverti avec ses masques alors qu'en réalité il était si timide. [je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'écris c Keimei qui dirige tout ^^°]

-Heero aide-moi à lui faire entendre raison.

Le Japonais s'avança, remerciant mentalement Quatre pour l'excuse qu'il venait de lui fournir même s'il n'en savait rien. 

Il prit Duo par le poignet non-cassé et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il eut droit à un : Ne le force pas trop Heero ! De Quatre avant que la porte ne se referme. Dès ce moment-là Duo arrêta de jouer la comédie. Il se mit à tanguer dangereusement et si Heero n'était pas intervenu, il aurait embrassé la moquette. Aucun de ses masques ne lui permettait de montrer sa fatigue. 

Après l'avoir rattrapé, Heero le serra contre lui. Il avait bien vu qu'il devait avoir froid. Qui ne serait pas frigorifié avec des vêtements trempés sur le dos ! Il faisait désormais toujours attention à ce genre de chose. 

Pendant que Duo se réchauffait dans ses bras, lui ressentit la douce chaleur envahir à nouveau son corps et son cœur. 

Duo ne bougeait pas, cependant il sentit le léger frisson qui l'avait parcouru. 

Quel idiot il était !

Tant qu'il serait trempé, il ne pourrait pas se réchauffer. Du moins pas totalement. Il l'écarta doucement.

-Duo va te sécher ! Je m'occuperai de toi après d'accord ? 

Duo acquiesça et Heero le vit se diriger à pas lents vers la salle de bain. Mais il se retourna au dernier moment, une expression gênée sur le visage. Il leva lentement son poignet meurtri. Heero se frappa le front avec la main. Il les accumulait aujourd'hui. Il récupéra le pyjama de Duo et le suivit dans la salle. Cela le rassurait un peu de se trouver avec l'Américain. Il avait toujours un peu peur quand il le voyait rentrer dans cette pièce. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion pour ne pas laisser Duo seul à l'intérieur. Le natté commença à se déshabiller tant bien que mal avec une seule main. Heero vint l'aider après avoir déposé ses affaires sur le bord du lavabo. 

Il ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'il faisait. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le verrait sans rien sur le dos. Quand il se faisait blesser maintenant, c'était lui qui le soignait. Et souvent un cas comme celui-ci se présentait. Le mieux était que la réciproque était vraie. Duo le soignait quand lui était blessé. Tellement tendre et doux dans ses gestes.

§§§ [ je vais la tuer c'te muse -_- elle aura po fait long feu c le cas de le dire -_-]

Si tendre

Si étonnamment tendre

Ces gestes dépourvus de brutalité

Même la plus infime

Ces mots dénués de toute ambiguïté

Qui rassurent et apaisent 

Cet ange tombé du ciel

Cette créature trop belle pour être humaine

Qui sait une douceur éternelle

Lorsque pour la première fois

Il a posé les mains sur moi

Ce monde magique d'où il venait

M'est devenu plus réel que la vie que je mène

Ses mains aussi douces que le vent

Qui m'ont guéri jusqu'au plus profond

Qui m'ont transmis sa chaleur

Les mains d'une personne aimante

Je le soigne

Avec toute la délicatesse que je possède

Mais jamais je n'aurai

Sa douceur innée

Qui vous rend heureux

Rien que par son toucher

Pourtant j'essaye

Je tente de le guérir

Le plus doucement possible

Sans un geste brusque

Sans un mot trop fort

Si délicat

Si brutalement délicat

Comment un être comme lui

Qui n'a d'humain que les grandes lignes

A-t-il pu être entraîné 

Dans cette guerre sans fin

Comment a-t-il pu créé 

Autant de masques derrière lesquels se cacher 

Et montrer une joie perpétuelle

Alors que son âme souffre 

Et que son cœur se meurt

Comment peut-on être si aveugle

À tous ces mensonges qu'il distribue 

Simplement pour ne pas faire mal

À son entourage déjà meurtri

Même un don si rare

N'a pu découvrir au fond de lui 

Cette douceur infinie 

Qui désormais je l'espère

Fera partie de ma vie

§§§ [ a l'aide T_T g po fait exprès T_T c la faute a Keimei tout ça T-T]

Après avoir séché, habillé et soigné Duo, Heero l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Il s'y assit et mit l'Américain sur ses genoux. Il le serra contre lui, faisant attention a son poignet. Il avait décidé de tout lui avouer. Il aimait trop cette chaleur qui le prenait quand il le serrait dans ses bras, pour pouvoir s'en passer un jour. Le jour où la guerre finira. Le jour où il le quittera. Il leva lentement la tête de Duo pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Duo, je…

Cette couleur. En seulement trois jours il avait failli l'oublier. Ni bleu ni violet. Seulement sa couleur. 

-Je ne suis pas sûr que…Ce que je vais te dire te plaise. 

Il vit les yeux à la couleur profonde se remplir de larmes. Il sentit le corps de Duo trembler contre lui. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il regretta soudain sa décision mais il était déjà allé trop loin. 

-Duo, depuis que je te vois… Vraiment… Tel que tu es… Je… J'ai… Mes sentiments pour toi ont changé.

Une larme. Fine goutte d'eau salée à la signification si triste et à la beauté si étrange sur un ange.

-Je… Je ressens plus que de l'amitié. Je… Je t'aime Duo.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Duo. Il tenta plusieurs fois de parler sans succès. Les larmes coulant parce qu'elles devaient couler des yeux désormais trop remplis trop remplis. Larmes de joie ou de tristesse ? Il finit par arriver à prononcer un son. 

-Vrai ?

Heero se contenta de hocher la tête, Duo suivant le mouvement en le répétant. Un sourire de pur bonheur se dessina alors sur son visage de porcelaine. Il plaça sa tête sous celle du Japonais et laissa les bras de celui-ci l'entourer.

-Moi aussi Heero. Je t'aime.

§§§

Dans une maison où habitent les cinq jeunes terroristes les plus doués de cette époque, deux d'entre eux viennent de se lier. 

Par des regards où ne se lit que la vérité, deux âmes se sont reconnues à jamais.

Par des gestes imprégnés de douceur, deux cœurs ont su se trouver.

Par des mots aux sens si vaste, deux êtres se sont rejoint. 

Fin

C tellement guimauve que sa en devient dégoulinant -_- je ne suis en aucun cas responsable des crise de fleur bleu pouvant être entraîner après lecture de cette fic -_- Keimei lache moooiiiiiii T_T teuplaaaiiiiiiiiit T_T elle va me rendre folle c'te muse T_T pikoi c tomber sur moiiii T_T je v craaquééééééééé T_T j'aimais bien la guimauve moi T_T la sucrerie je veux dire et je vais en être dégouter a vie maintenant c po juuusteeeeeeuuuu T_T et pis Keimei qui me lache paaaaaa T_T et Yoshi qui va avec Pikachu T_T … O.o ké viens faire là Pikachu ? O.o a vi ^^ il est venu anoncé sa rupture avec Greg le millionnaire ^^ pis Wuffy il est maquer avec Peach maintenant ^^ vous saviez po pourtant c connu ^^ pis Luigi a décidé d'avouer son amour a ganondorf ^^ et Dorofourche ss'est enfin caser avec Bowser ^^ pis Sally va avouer a Toad son amour ^^ et moi je super Chtite ^^ la justicière du yaoi ^^ et pis … AILLEEUUUUU missante Shinny T_T l'ennemie jurer de moi T_T mais je vais sauver la toile de cette missante Shinny tadada ^^ AAAILLLLLEEEUUUUU *carboniser et couverte de morsure * qui suis-je ? ou suis-je ? AILLEEEUUUU T_T pikoi tu m'a mordu Shinny ? et pikoi suis toute cramé ? T_T z'y crois que g un peu crauqé la T_T mais je vous y vois vous avec deux sugar highté 24/24 7/7 T_T c po tenaableeeeeeeeuuuuu T_T

A+ T_T


End file.
